fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi Igarashi
---- Hitomi Igarashi (瞳イガラシ, Eye of Fifty Storms) is an artificial Vampire transformed into one of the undead two hundred and thirty six years ago by one of the last remaining natural born Vampire's, Sayomi Shizumi. Born in Bosco to a working class family, Hitomi would spend much of her young life taking care of herself while her parents struggled to make ends meet, narrowly escaping being sold into slavery as a last resort to keep their home. Hitomi's isolation made it difficult for her to find opportunities to interact with others and therefore didn't develop the necessary social skills to get her through life. This isolation left her with a very gray personality riddled with indifference about the world and those who lived in it. She cared not for anything but her own survival by any means necessary. During her early teens, she discovered how easily manipulated others were by kind acts and pretty words, her indifferent personality acting as the perfect blank canvas for her to paint whichever persona she wished. Using her manipulative abilities along with her intellect, she gained popularity among her peers. She used this popularity to get whatever she wanted from others, everyone she encountered being pulled into her circle with little resistance. She was beginning to get bored with her power over others until one of the males she had charmed into doing her bidding wanted more from her than she was willing to give. In an act of self-defense, she committed her first murder, an act that awoke something inside her that she felt had been missing from her life. Knowing that killing humans was dangerous, she attempted to find the same joy in the murder of animals. Upon discovering that this didn't work she attempted to bottle up her murderous desires. This would only last until her early twenties however when she began her career as The Artist, a now famous murderer responsible for over one hundred and fifty-two murders in and around Eickedorf over a ten year period before suddenly vanishing. Appearance Hitomi is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her mid to late twenties with a heart shaped head topped with long jade green hair that extends down to the middle of her back. It is often a bit messy and her bangs hang down in her face, giving her a very innocent and what some might describe as cute look. Her face consists of soft features, rounded checks that are often covered by her hair give her a very childish looking face, especially when she smiles. Her nose is thin and small and under them sits a pair of thin pale pink lips often curled into a wide and inviting smile that is often irresistible to people who encounter her. However, a select few have been able to see through said smile, seeing the predatory nature in her eyes like a pretty flower with poisonous petals. Her smile is still her signature feature however, something she has worn most of her life, using it to lure in prey of all kinds before going in for the kill. Hitomi is not well known for her height, being somewhat shorter than the average woman and standing at approximately five feet two inches, having fair, almost porcelain skin with a near perfect complexion as she lacks any scars or other blemishes that might detract from her beauty. She possess a thin neck that leads down into very thin arms with no defined muscle. Her hands are small, much like the rest of her, possessing stubby fingers. Having a very feminine figure, Hitomi possesses a banana shaped body, being somewhat rectangular but not boxy, having thin hips and shoulders. Her chest is small in size, having barely B-cup sized breasts. Her stomach is flat with no defined muscle, containing a thin layer of fat that can be pinched or pulled at slightly if one were to try. Her posture normally sees to it that her back is straight but for the spine's natural curvature, having barely defined shoulder blades protruding from her upper back. Her legs are the longest part of her body and contributes largely to what little height she has, being somewhat then, her thighs possessing a bit more fat on them than the rest of her legs. Personality Hitomi suffers from anti-social personality disorder, which made it very difficult for her to express her emotions from the very start. The isolation she suffered from as a child while being left alone while her parents worked made understanding how to interact with others socially all the harder for her to grasp as she entered school, quickly earning her the title of the quiet weirdo. Bullying eventually saw to it that she became numb altogether, losing the ability to feel empathy for others, a trait she had already had a hard time expressing. She became a very indifferent person, her speech being very straightforward and to the point. She didn't play games with other children but instead would sit alone, reading books above her grade level. In her earlier years, it was rare to see her smile when she wasn't asked or cued to. It was often very solemn, her lips pulled into a thin line that refused to be a smile while equally refusing to be a scowl. When spoken to her voice was monotoned with no emotion behind it, similar to a machine speaking in a very clear and exact way, not time for getting off track or sugarcoating things. History Equipment Straight Razor: Magic & Abilities Vampire Physiology While vampires look nearly indistinguishable from their human cousins it can be noted that the two are quite different despite their close relationship to one another. A vampire's digestive system cannot pull nutrients from human foods such as meats or plants. Vampires can only derive nutrients from the blood ingested from a human host. It is currently unknown why vampires can only derive the nutrients they need to survive from human blood as several have tried to derive those same nutrients through the consumption of animal blood only to end up sick. It can be noted that the blood a vampire can consume must be from that of a living human. As such, drinking the blood from a corpse that has been dead for longer than ten minutes can lead to illness for several weeks. The tools vampires use to retrieve this blood from their human hosts are retractable fangs that are found to be located just behind their canines. These fangs can extend and retract in less than a second, allowing quick access to their feeding tool. While a vampire can bite anywhere so long as they can draw blood from that area, many aim for major veins or arteries which allow them to receive as much blood as they can in one feeding. Those who have lived through the experience of being bitten by a vampire have said that it is by no means a painful experience. This is due to the fact that a vampire's saliva contains a numbing agent which suppresses the feeling of pain in the area of contact until several hours after the initial bite has occurred. After which the wound will begin to flare up and swell for a short time before ultimately going away leading most people who were bitten while unconscious or under a sleep spell to believe they were bitten by a spider or mosquito as the wounds left behind after a vampire bite are actually quite small and would most likely go unnoticed at all if not for the pain and swelling. Among the tools vampires have to capture and feed on their prey are retractable claws on their fingers. These claws normally measure in at about one to two inches at the most and are believed to exist to allow vampires to easily grasp and hold down prey while they feed to keep them from fleeing. These claws actually tear their way outward through the skin above the fingernail, healing almost instantly. Vampires are also known to be biologically immortal, no matter how old they become they will never age biologically past the age of thirty years old. The only two ways to kill a vampire is to decapitate them or pierce them through the heart. The object that is used to achieve this can be nearly anything so long as it gets the job done. Vampires, being the predatory creatures that they are, also possess enhanced senses. As a result of them having once been creatures only of the night possess a form of night vision which allows them to see in areas with very little light. This is due to the fact that, like many other nocturnal animals, they possess a mirror-like layer within their eyes known as a tapetum which is located behind the retina. This allows light that passes through to reflect off of this mirror-like layer and have a second chance to sense and process it. This night vision can be turned on and off at will. The tapetum move out of place when not in use. When a vampire activates their night vision their eyes will begin to glow a pinkish red, similar in color to their Elder blood ancestors. It can be noted that their eyes may also change color even when night vision is not in use. This normally occurs during times in which the vampire is under high levels of stress. A vampire's sense of hearing and smell are also several times higher than a human. A vampire possessing several times more scent receptors than their human cousins, allowing them to sense pheromones in the air. It is because of this that they can also estimate a human's emotional state based on the pheromones that human releases into the air. A vampire's hearing is acute, being able to detect sounds at much higher and lower frequencies than humans. vampire is able to hear the very blood running through a humans veins from two feet away. This distance is increased when the human's heart rate rises. Not only do Vampires possess far better senses than humans but they are also much stronger, faster, and more durable than them as well. A vampire's skin, muscles, and bones are able to both take and dish out far more damage than a human could. Their bodies have often been described as living shock absorbers, allowing them to run fast, jump higher, take hits and keep fighting. This also allows them to push their bodies to the absolute limit, meaning that they can run at speeds of up to one hundred miles an hour for short periods of time before their muscles begin to tear themselves apart and need to regenerate. This skin is thicker than that of a human's though if felt directly one would have a hard time telling the difference by feeling alone. That being said there are several noticeable differences that can be spotted if one is looking. Vampires tend to have paler skin than humans and cold to the touch, within their veins were blood should be is a black ooze similar in texture and viscosity to tar. Vampires also have no need to breathe, the air that fills their lungs is expelled outward again. Despite these, what one might call horrifying, differences between the two, vampires are considered to be very much alive. Their heart still beats in their chest, moving the black liquid through their bodies though at a much slower rate than that of human blood. It is because of the thickness of the black substance that it is unlikely for a vampire to bleed out, a wound healing long before enough of the liquid is expelled from the body. There are very few ways in which a vampire can truly die. In their younger years, they are incredibly vulnerable to sunlight which can weaken and kill them if they exposed to it for too long. However, once a Vampire reaches the age of fifty the will have built up an immunity to the harmful rays of the sun and be able to walk in the daylight with little to no ill effects. The second way in which a vampire can be guaranteed death is through complete decapitation. If even a single flap of skin remains attached a vampire can regenerate. Parts of their head can also be completely taken off with no ill effects besides the temporary loss of whatever sense was granted by the objects taken off. The second way is to impale them to through the heart. The object used to do this can be made of any material so long as it is capable of completely piercing through the heart. Just stabbing into or cutting it will not lead to the death of the Vampire. The object must enter the heart and exit from the other side. Regardless of how a vampire dies their deaths will be the same, their flesh and bones will completely disintegrate into a pile of gray dust, leaving nothing behind as their remains are carried off into the wind. A vampire has the ability to transform humans into one of their own. This has lead many to believe that vampirism is actually a curse that was placed on the offspring of the Coven of the night children by the Gods because of the abominable way in which they were conceived. This is simply a rumor that eventually became a scary story in which people would tell around the campfire. A vampire can transform a human into a vampire by biting them, but instead of drinking the victim's blood they will instead inject their own blood into the person in question. The effects will not be immediate and instead will take up to forty-eight hours to complete. The symptoms begin with a slight chill and a fever followed by shakes. At the ten hour mark, the victim will begin to feel excruciating pain all over their bodies. Their muscles and bones will feel as though they are being torn apart and their head will feel as though it could split open at any moment. This is due to the changes their body is undergoing, their nails will begin to extend and their newly formed fangs will rip through their gums. The next part has been described as the most horrific to witness. At the twenty-four hour mark, the blood of the victim will begin to thicken, losing it's red color and becoming sludge-like. The victim's heart will stop several times during this process. In between those times, the victim will suffer from several strokes as the thicker blood begins to block veins and arteries. At the thirty hour mark, the victim will have stopped breathing and their heart will also have stopped pumping completely. Their fangs and claws will have fully formed and their blood will have turned to a black sludge that now set in their veins. The victim will appear completely dead for the next several hours. At the thirty-seven hour mark, the heart will begin beating again but the victim will remain in a comatose state. The victim will wake up again sometime between the forty and forty-eight-hour mark, they will be hungry and confused. Weak at first but their strength will return to them once they have fed. Newly formed vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight and may die if it is directly shone down onto them. This sensitivity will fade with age but until the vampire will be forced to hide under the cover of night. Physical Abilities Intellect: Enhanced Senses, Pain Tolerance, Immunity to Poisons or Toxins: As a vampire, Hitomi possesses senses far greater than that of a human's her sense of smell is equal to that of a bloodhound, able to track others for miles on the faintest of scents. One might believe such a powerful nose would be nearly impossible to live with but most seem to forget that they have lived with these senses their whole lives, managing their sensitivity to the point that strong noxious smells no longer have the effect on them they would have if they were to suddenly gain this enhanced smell. Vampires possess the ability to smell different pheromones secreted by humans, allowing them to basically smell emotions and can even predict what they may be thinking using these pheromones. Due to their dependence on blood as a food source, it is this smell that they are most sensitive to, able to smell blood within the human body without it even needed to be open to the air, this allows them to find the slightest hint of prey even in the most desolate of places. It is because of their sense of smell that they are all but impossible to hide from. Her enhanced sight allows her to see perfectly in low light areas, her eyes being similar to that of other animals possessing night vision. They possess a mirror-like layer within their eyes known as a tapetum which is located behind the retina. This allows light that passes through to reflect off of this mirror-like layer and have a second chance to sense and process it. This night vision can be turned on and off at will. The tapetum move out of place when not in use. When utilizing this night vision or any other of her vampiric abilities, her iris' will turn red. As a result of her magic's demonic nature, the whites of her eyes also turn black whenever her vampiric abilities are in use. Her eyes allow her to see much farther than humans in the dark, her line of sight reaching as far as six miles on a wide open plan. Enhanced Hearing is also known to be possessed by vampires, allowing them to hear the slightest of noises. Vampires have been known to be able to hear the heart of their victims pumping from over ten feet away, their uneven breaths broadcasting their position no less than if they were to simply scream out where they were. They also possess the ability to focus their hearing, blocking out all noise to focus on a single thing. Due to the fact that vampires are essentially walking corpses aside from the fact that their heart still pumps blood, albeit tar-like, through their veins. As such, they do not possess the necessary nerve function to process low-level pain. This means that things such as broken bones and lost limbs feel for them no different than a paper cut might for a human. This allows them to shrug off most damage, however, the inability to feel pain does not mean they are not taking damage. Large amounts of damage may only feel like a slight irritation but a vampire must be careful not to allow their body to fall apart lest they be left defenseless. They keep track of the damage done to them. As stated before, the bodies of Vampires are much different from that of humans. As such, poison has little to no effect on them. Poison that enters their bloodstream is immediately attacked by the black tar-like blood, breaking it down before secreting it through sweat. Strength: Speed: Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Hitomi's magical aura is a deep green in color. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic Phantom Guardian Magic Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō): A nearly extinct form of Caster Magic that allows the user to shape their own magical energy into an ethereal guardian, a living manifestation of the user's magical power. Guardians are extremely loyal beings bound to their summoners, protecting them at all costs. 's Devil Sync]] Vampire Magic Vampire Magic (吸血魔法, Kyūketsu Mahō): Vampire magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to temporarily paralyze a target. The user can achieve this by overwhelming the opponent with their magical power, forcing their own magical energy into the body of the opponent to restrain and bind them to the point that movement is nearly impossible. This magic can be cast when the user points their hand at the target, their middle and index fingers extended outward toward the target, sending out a wave of magical energy toward them, forcing its way into the victim's body before blocking the flow of the victims own ethernano and replacing it with their own and taking control of the user's body. User's of this magic are known to have not only incredible magical power but just as equally amazing mental and physical prowess as all three are needed to be able to overwhelm powerful mages. Users of this magic are often well versed in the knowledge of magic, uderstanding it and how it flows though and effects the mages body on a deeper level than an average mage. After the usage of this magic there is a cool down of thirty seconds. This cooldown time is increased to one minute is the target is able to break free of the magic via their own mental prowess and exerting their own magical aura to expel the user's magical energy from their bodies. Mages powerful enough to achieve such a task are relatively hard to come by though they do exist. Sleep Magic Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō): As the name suggests, Sleep magic is a form of Caster and Holder magic that allows the user to lull a target or multiple targets to sleep in a matter of seconds. This can be achieved via the user waving their hand in front of the target or through the use of held items such as cards. When the user waves their hand in front of the targets they enter a state similar to hypnosis at which point the user must verbally command the target to sleep. The target, now in a highly credulous state, will be quick to obey the command, doing so without question or hesitation of any kind. Those who are being affected by this magic will feel a sudden want to obey the user's orders, upon hearing the word sleep the target will feel as though they have been hit with a powerful anesthesia. Their eyelids and limbs will feel unbearably heavy, the weight of them feeling as though it is increasing until the point in which the target can no longer bear it. This process only takes about three seconds, the target being out before they hit the ground. The effects of this can take as long as several hours to fade away and allow the user to wake up. This is only the case if the mage who cast the spell remains nearby and if the target isn't messed with by some kind of outside force. Loud noises do not count on this list, the target having to be physically shaken awake if they are to be awoken before the magics effect wears off on its own. While this magic is normally cast with the wave of a hand it can also be cast a distance, the same effect being caused by "dream bubbles" transparent orbs that can be created and thrown by the user. Users also possess the ability to control and see the dreams of the victim, only going being able to go so far as to make it a nightmare or a pleasant dream and having no real control over what appears within those dreams, leaving that up to the victims subconscious mind. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Magic User Category:Sleep Magic User Category:Female Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Non-Human